1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular seat. In detail, the invention relates to a vehicular seat having a seat cushion and a seat back, the improved seat back being maintained in a forward inclining attitude by restricting the seat back from falling down forward.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 7 to 9, one of the prior vehicular seat has a seat cushion 110 and a seat back 120 inclinably integrated to the seat cushion 110. When the seat back 120 is going to fall down forward from a substantially erected state relative to the seat cushion 110, the seat back 120 is restricted from falling down forward by a portion of a member of the seat cushion 110, and the seat back 120 is maintained in a forward inclining attitude. The restricting structure includes a switch lever 134 integrated to a cushion frame 112 of the seat cushion 110, and a stopper 122a formed at a back frame 122 of the seat back 120. When the seat back 120 falls down forward, the stopper 122a contacts with the switch lever 134. Thereby, the vehicular seat 101 can be maintained in a walk in state. Therefore, a passenger can easily get in and out from a rear seat (not illustrated) arranged at a rear side position of the vehicular seat 101.
However, according to the above-described vehicular seat 101, there is a variety of pressure angles between the stopper 122a and the switch lever 134 when the stopper 122a contacts with the switch lever 134. This is due to multiple ways of connecting the seat back 120 to the seat cushion 110, and due to an inconsistency in the variety of shapes and fabricating techniques of the stopper 122a and the switch lever 134. When the pressure angle is larger than a design value by the dispersion, there is a case in which the stopper 122a slips off from the switch lever 134. Therefore, the seat back 120 is not restricted from falling down forward towards the seat cushion 110, and the seat back 120 can fall down forward further. As a result, the seat back 120 cannot be maintained in the forward inclining attitude. Conversely, when the pressure angle becomes smaller than a planned design value, or the pressure angle is a minus direction because of variation mentioned above, the stopper 122a engages the switch lever 134 with too much force. Thus a release force for the switch lever 134 to release from the stopper 122a becomes large.
Therefore, there is need in the art for a vehicular seat capable of reducing a dispersion in a pressure angle between a stopper and a switch lever when a seat back is maintained in a forward inclining attitude.